


Chill

by ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys fight about the stupidest things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

"Don't ever do that again."

Sam stopped halfway across the motel patio and spun around, spreading his arms wide. "Don't do _what_ again, Dean?"

Dean scowled at him, his face pale blue in the light from the pool. "That was a fucking stupid move, Sam, and you know it. That thing could have--"

"--taken your whole goddamned head off, asshole." Sam knew he was close to shouting, but he was finding it really hard to care with Dean standing there scolding him like he was some dumb green kid who didn't know when end of the gun was supposed to point toward the bad guys. "What the hell was I supposed to do, just stand there and watch while it--"

Dean's stubborn expression didn't change. "You could have been--"

"_You_ could have been killed!"

"That's not the po--"

Two seconds of thought and Sam knew that strangling Dean was out of the question (too hard to explain the body to the motel management, for one), so he did the next best thing: he took two long steps forward, hands raised and shoulders squared, and shoved Dean backward into the swimming pool.

Dean stumbled and fell with a magnificent splash and an unmanly yelp.

When he came up spluttering a string of curses that would make a sailor blush, Sam stood on the edge of the pool with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Next time," Sam said, "I'll let the fucking troll eat your head."

He stepped nimbly back as Dean shoved a wave of water toward him, getting only the toes of his shoes wet, and walked over to their room. He figured it was only fair to give Dean some time to think about trolls and teeth and how not letting monsters eat your brother was a two-way street. Sam had the key, and he was looking forward to a nice, hot shower.


End file.
